


Sharing Our Hearts

by Ury_Salunide



Series: Sharing Our Hearts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drama, F/F, Friendship/Love, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ury_Salunide/pseuds/Ury_Salunide
Summary: Sakura is not doing well after Sasuke leaves the village. Hinata comforts her. This series follows the two through the hardships that blossom and nurture their love for one another.





	1. Talking in the Rain

Sakura was sitting on a bench. The sky reflected her feelings, and she could no longer take it. She hunched over and covered her face in her hands. "Why?" she asked, her voice soft and cracking. "Why wasn't I good enough?" Her body shook, and she felt hot tears release into her hands. She clenched her eyelids tight, imagining that'd make the pain go away.

"Um," a soft voice said. It was barely auditable over the splashes and pitter patters.

Sakura turned towards the speaker, then glanced away. "Oh. Hi, Hinata," she said. Sakura wouldn't look at her, but now the only water she felt on her cheeks was cold rain.

"M-may I sit here?" Hinata asked.

"Do what you want."

"I-I, I'm sorry."

Sakura tilted her head towards the ground, shutting her eyes. She felt tears coming again, and released a whimper, which she stifled.

"I-I d-don't think there was anything a-anyone could of done. It wasn't y-your fault," Hinata said.

Tears ran down Sakura's cheeks, again. This time, they almost felt good. She looked at Hinata. The Hyuuga's eyes had always seemed cold and creepy to her, and the strange girl's timid nature had amplified those sentiments, but now she noticed a brightness in them. Sakura smiled at Hinata, who blushed, and glanced away. "Thank you, Hinata," Sakura said, wiping her eyes.

"U-um." Hinata swallowed. "Neither of our...our l-l-lo, heart's desire, notices us." The Hyuuga girl turned away, and stiffened, looking forward. "I've never been very direct, though."

"I was too late," Sakura whispered. Then she turned to face the other girl. "Wait, who is it you like?"

"Oh, no!" Hinata covered her face with her hands, and shook her head.

Sakura chuckled. "Who is it, Hinata? Please, tell me?" she asked.

"No, no, no!"

"Please?"

Hinata looked at Sakura. Her cheeks couldn't be more red. "D-don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"No! I can't!" Hinata turned away.

Sakura sighed, and said, "Fine, if you insist on being like that."

"Ack! N-Naruto!" Hinata said, and covered her face again.

Sakura laughed, and Hinata remained silent. "Wait, you're serious?" she asked.

"Y-yes!" Hinata said, looking at Sakura. "He's really nice!"

"He is?" Sakura asked, and raised a finger to her chin.

"Yes!" 

"Huh, I guess he kinda is. It'll be our secret, then." Sakura smiled.

Hinata looked at her for a while, then smiled back.


	2. The Gate

Sakura was at the gates of the village, looking out over trees at the horizon. "Sakura" she heard the voice of Hinata say.

Sakura glanced at Hinata. "Hi," she whispered. Her lips trembled into a small smile. "I saw Naruto off. He's very determined to bring Sasuke back. He promised me he would."

"That's good to hear," Hinata said. The warmth and compassion on her face was about the only real comfort Sakura had known for the past dozen or so hours. She knew Naruto meant well, but his words couldn't rid her of uncertainty. Orochimaru was a powerful enemy, and Sasuke had a strong lead on the group that went after him.

"But you already knew he'd do that, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! That's just the type of person Naruto is," Hinata said. Her face grew a little red. Sakura could smile at that, but it quickly faded.

"I heard about what that cousin of yours did to you. Are you healing up okay?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"I can't image why family would want to do something like that."

"He's a servant to my family first, and a cousin second," Hinata said. "The Hyuuga are steeped in tradition to protect the Byakugan. We are very important to the village, and our individual desires don't really matter much."

Sakura stared at her friend as she spoke. What a tragic existence, she thought, but felt it was best not to question any further. "I can't believe what Sasuke's brother did," she said. " I suppose it isn't all that hard to understand why he left. I had just thought we were his friends. Me, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. I guess we don't really matter much to him."

"I'm sure that's not true, Sakura. He probably just feels it is his mission, his duty, to stop his brother."

"But what does it matter, Hinata? If he joins Orochimaru, he'll be a criminal. How's that any different than telling us he hates us? Orochimaru, he attacked the village! He's our enemy, and now, the village will see Sasuke as an enemy, too."

"Only if Naruto doesn't bring him back. He will, Sakura. Have faith."

"And if he _doesn't_?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura. I-I'm sorry. I don't."

Sakura sighed. "It's not your fault. _I'm_ sorry. You're a good person, Hinata."

"T-thank you." Hinata's face grew red. "You should really get some rest, Sakura. I'll make sure to get you any news as soon as possible."

"I'll try. Thanks, Hinata."


	3. Burning Shadows

Hinata knocked on the door in front of her. It opened a little. "Oh," she said to herself, peering inside. She couldn't see anyone, and questioned whether or not it would be okay to enter. The sound of crying made the decision for her. "Byakugan!" The power of those eyes allowed her to see that a single person was laying in a bed, off in a different room. Hinata walked to the room, noting the modesty of the home. "S-Sakura?" she asked. There was no response but the sound of tears, so the girl opened the door.

Sakura was laying on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow and arms. The sheets were a crumpled mess and the comforter was thrown to the floor. A picture frame was tossed near her head.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata asked, closing the door behind her. Sakura whimpered and sniffed into the pillow. Hinata moved closer, stopping a few feet from the bed. "Sakura?" she said again. Her voice was more timid than she wanted it to be.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's me."

Sakura slowly turned over, and sat herself up. Her face was soggy with tears, and her eyes bloodshot. She looked ashamed, and glanced down as she brought her knees to her chest. "You can sit down," Sakura said between sniffles. Hinata glanced around, then sat on the floor, under her knees. Sakura let out one depressed laugh. "I meant on the bed."

"Haha, yes, of course." Hinata did so, sitting on the edge with her legs dangling off the side. She had never sat on a bed before. Strange how neighbors can be so culturally different, she thought. She twisted her torso so she could look at Sakura, and asked, "do you want to talk?" Sakura stared down at the bed for a while, then nodded slowly.

"I'm not sure what there is to say," she said. "Maybe Sasuke isn't who I thought he was."

"Who did you think he was?" Hinata asked.

Sakura stayed silent for awhile.

"I-I...I guess I don't know. I knew there was something dark about him ever since Kakashi-sensei had us introduce ourselves, but I guess I didn't want to believe it. Then I saw it for myself, but...but he protected me. And Naruto. And it wasn't the first time he did, either. It could have been different. It should have been different," she said. Tears started running down her face again. She tried to hide them from Hinata.

"I..." Hinata couldn't find the words, so she just moved herself closer to Sakura, and clumsily wrapped her arms around her. Sakura wailed.

"Hinata," Sakura cried, lifting her head to look at the other girl, and moving herself closer to Hinata.

Hinata hugged her. She wanted to say it'd be okay, but the last time she did, it didn't come true.

"He...he wasn't even important enough," Sakura said. "I feel like this v-village," she sniffed, and cried, "is a dark place. It's all just shadows, looming around me."

Hinata stroked the back of Sakura's head.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I don't know."


	4. A Chance Visit

Sakura turned the door nob to the hospital. She took a yellow flower out of the vase and replaced it in a different position.  Would Naruto like them, or care? It didn't matter. It was about all she could do for him, and despite what boys may say, they still felt their power. The colors, the scents, the fleeting notion of life. A notion she lately found sad that made her once again think, _please, life is too short._

Down the hall Sakura noticed a familiar face. She had to wonder why Hinata was at the hospital. Was it a check-up? Had she actually managed to muster up some courage to visit her crush? "Hi, Hinata. How are you?" she asked.

"Hi, Sakura. I'm fine," Hinata said in her usual quiet voice.

Sakura felt that someone like Hinata would be acting differently if they had just confessed their love. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was...I was just," Hinata began. Maybe she had, after all. "I-I," she put a balled up hand to her mouth and glanced away. "I was visiting my cousin."

"Your cousin? That jerk?" Sakura said.

"Y-yeah. We actually used to be pretty close. I want to repair things with him," Hinata said. Her eyes glanced at Sakura, then away again as she blushed. "I'm not...I'm not actually a very good Hyuuga. Everyone says my sister should be the heir."

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, taken aback by the other girl's apparent self-loathing. "I don't really understand what you're getting at."

"I...." Hinata looked down. After a moment of silence, she lifted her head. "I don't think I can do much, but I want things to change." Her face was still red as she glanced up at Sakura. "I think, if no one expects more of me, why shouldn't I openly try to bring our branches closer? It's not Neji's fault that he is where he is, nor is it by my own merit that I am heir of the Hyuuga."

Sakura took a moment to think, then said, "I think I understand," and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Again, you don't even think of yourself." She could just force herself to be as her clan would accept, and allow herself to become one of the most important people in Konoha. Sakura wasn't sure if it was Hinata's choice that she didn't, or if it were a flaw in her nature, but whatever the case, maybe she was better for it. Was Sasuke the same? Was his revenge truly for his clan, or was it for himself? "Hinata, I was going to go see Naruto. You should come with me."

"W-what?!" Hinata raised her voice to a more normal volume. Her whole face was red, and she shook her head "no." "I can't! I can't do that!" she said, looking Sakura in the eyes, her own twitching as she tried her hardest to keep eye contact. Sakura grabbed her by the wrist.

"C'mon! It'll be fine. This will be good. If you don't get closer to Naruto, who knows, maybe I will!" Sakura said, walking towards the hall with Hinata in tow.

"Y-you...?" Hinata began, then paused a moment. "I-if that'd make Naruto happy, that'd be okay..."

"Jeesh, Hinata, you really need to gain some confidence and ambition! You'll never win him over this way!" _Not that she should have to, the blind idiot_ , Sakura thought.

Sakura opened the door to Naruto's hospital room, letting herself in. He was laying in bed, looking out the window with a gloomy look on his face. When he noticed Sakura he tried to turn away more. "Naruto," Sakura said. "How are you?" Hinata stayed in the shadows of the doorway, watching.

"I'll be fine, Sakura," Naruto replied. Sakura walked closer to Naruto and placed the flowers on a small table. "Thanks, Sakura..."

"Naruto..." she said, remembering how he had promised to bring Sasuke back, and failing to do so, but he had meant it. Hinata had believed in him, too, and Hinata was confident that Naruto was a good person. "Naruto, it's not your fault," she said.

"It is, Sakura," Naruto said, laying there, looking out the window, refusing to look Sakura in the eyes. "I wasn't smart enough, or a good enough friend to say what he needed to hear, and I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I promised you...and I broke my code."

"It's not your fault!" Hinata nearly shouted, moving past the doorway. "I'm sure you did all you possible could! It was his choice!" Sakura and Naruto turned to her, both with some form of shock playing on their face.

"H-Hinata," Sakura said with a smile. Naruto just looked on in amazement for a moment, but then he glanced back out the window.

"What would you know, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Do you even have any friends?"

Hianta looked away.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," he muttered. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Now, just leave me alone for awhile...I need to think."

"Fine, Naruto," Sakura said. She understood what he was going through, and didn't really blame him, but the moment was pissing her off. "Let's go, Hinata."


	5. Blossom Seeds

"That Naruto! I can't believe him!" Sakura said, guiding Hinata by one hand, and pushing the hospital front door open with the other.

"It's okay, Sakura. I know that's not really how he is," Hinata said.

"It's no excuse! You were only being nice to him!" Sakura said. Her voice was angry, but there was also something else in it.

"Um, S-Sakura," Hinata said, staring at the pink hair that covered the back of her new friend's head. The color calmed her, despite it coming from such an angry place.

"He always fought with Sasuke, now he acts like they were always friends. This is how he probably-"

"Sakura!" Hinata raised her voice. "You acted similarly to me when Sasuke first left!"

Sakura stopped. She let go of Hianta's hand. "I'm sorry, Hinata," she said, glancing at the girl behind her. Hinata thought she saw tears, but she'd never know. Sakura turned away, then ran off, leaving Hinata to watch her friend's back as she became smaller, and smaller.

Days without seeing Sakura passed. Then Hinata was called to the front door by her father. "And just who is this?" he asked.

"S-Sakura, father. I told you about her," Hinata said, glancing away from both her father and Sakura. She had been dreading this day for awhile. Everything got in the way of her becoming the heir he wanted.

"I see. The commoner from that undistinguished clan," he said.

"Father!" Hinata turned quickly, looking up at him. "Father, please!"

"That look of desperation is beneath us," he said. His tone demanded she make the words true.

"I'll just leave. I can see I'm not welcome," Sakura said, turning to walk away.

"No!" Hinata pleaded.

"It's nothing personal, child," her father said. "Hinata has training to do. Even if she decides not to inherit the clan's responsibilities, I won't have her misrepresenting us."

Hianta ran past her father and to Sakura's side. She heard the door slam behind her. "I'm so sorry, Sakura," she said.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm not good enough," Sakura said, staring Hinata in the eyes. "I'll just get in your way."

"No! Sakura, you're wrong," Hinata said.

"And how is that so?" Sakura asked.

"In my father's eyes, no one is good enough for a Hyuuga." Hinata inched closer to Sakura. "But you're my friend, no matter what he thinks!" Hianta shouted with all her heart, maybe in hopes that her father would hear. Then she blushed and covered her mouth, turning away. Soon after, Hinata felt the warmth of Sakura's hands over the hand she had lifted, then Sakura pulled it towards her. Hinata turned to see Sakura smiling.

"Thanks, Hinata," Sakura said. "The truth is, I just realized I didn't really have any friends, either. I think that's why Sasuke was so important to me." She gave off a sad laugh, one that said she knew how pathetic she sounded. "I guess I thought it must of been fate that we ended up together. I bet Naruto realized the same thing once Sasuke left."

"S-Sakura," Hinata said. Something about the honesty in the other girl's voice moved her. As her heartbeat picked up, she noticed how nice Sakura's scent was, and a feeling of bliss swept over her, like nothing she had felt before. Then, the girl who stood just a couple feet from her felt so distant it hurt.


	6. Blood and Water

"So, you have decided to indulge your responsibilities after all," her father said, narrowing his eyes. Hinata saw her sister. "Get changed," her father said, then turned to Hanabi. "Her injuries are healed. There is no need to go easy on her," he told her.

"Yes, father," Hanabi said. The small girl tightened her belt, a habit of hers, then started stretching.

"N-no," Hinata said.

"Excuse me, Hinata? Did you show up just to insult me?" her father asked. Hinata looked up into her father's eyes, and bit her lip. She clenched onto the front of her sweatshirt, tugging down on it. The fabric felt soft between her thumb and fingers.

"I-I...I want to spar with you, father."

Her father looked at her for a good while, and Hinata was just about to tell him to forget what she had said when he gave her a small smile. "Score a clean point on Hanabi," he told her. Part of Hinata didn't like that her value was tied so closely to strength, but she couldn't help but smile back.

After changing, Hinata and Hanabi readied themselves, bowed to one another, then got into stance. Hanabi rushed forward. _Is she not taking me seriously?_ Hinata thought, sidestepping and gently pushing Hanabi aside by her forearm. Hanabi turned and tried to strike out again. Hinata leapt back. _Or is she trying to impress father?_ Before her feet could touch the ground, Hanabi was in front of her. She swept Hinata's legs as she landed, then was over her with a fist to her face. Hinata stayed on her back and glanced at her father. His expression was the same frown he usually held. If he had hoped better of her, this outcome didn't surprise him, nor did it seem to matter to him.

Hianta got up and readied herself. Hanabi attacked headlong again. This time, Hinata knew her sister was seeping with confidence. _Why? Why is she so much better than me?_ Hinata's thoughts wondered to Naruto's words: never give up, you can do it. A sudden surge of strength took her, but then she remembered, "do you even have any friends?" _What does that matter now?_ She was struck by Hanabi again. Hinata wiped her mouth and looked at the blood.

"Take a break, Hinata," her father said. "You're thinking too much. You'll never hit Hanabi like that."

Hinata turned away. _He's wrong. I can't..._ "If you'll excuse me," she said, bowing to Hanabi.

Hinata walked, nearly jogging, to the bathroom. She turned on the sink, but her mirror caught her attention. She watched as blood flowed down her chin. Drops started to fall into the basin. They ran down the marble, mixing with splashes of water, and turned pink. _Sakura_ , Hinata thought, taking in a breath. A pink drop slid towards the drain. Her chest tightened. _Why?_

After cleaning up a bit, Hinata returned to the sparing area. Hanabi was already there, ready. The two went a few more rounds, but Hinata just did more poorly with each one.


	7. Talking at the Rain

Sakura was leaning on a windowsill, looking out into the congested houses of the town. Rain trickled down the near transparent material as her eyes darted to a child running into a home. How she hated the rain. All it did was remind her of that day. Yet, still, she couldn't look away. Everytime a drop would start, she'd follow it, wishing it'd end up somewhere else, but they always trailed to the bottom. Sometimes they'd stop for a while, but then another would eventually hit it, and push it along. _Sasuke, why do I feel this way for you? I don't even know you...and I now know I never did,_ Sakura thought, remembering something her mother once told her of love: "you never forget your first love, but it's always puppy love." Back then, Sakura had laughed it off. What did her mother know? She hadn't known Sasuke, that wonderful creature. But now, she wasn't so sure. She doubted her mother ever faced such a situation, but in the end, maybe it all meant the same thing: you just weren't meant to be. Sakura didn't want to believe it, but for a moment she did.

But the moment was fleeting, and all she wanted was Sasuke back. It was foolish, she knew, and part of her actually hated him. How could he abandon Konoha? How could he abandon her? Sooner or later she knew she'd have to face the facts, but for now, she loved tormenting bliss. The very stupidity that held her together also tore her apart. "Sasuke, come back, now, and I'll forgive you," she muttered as she sank atop her hands, still peering outside. The rain picked up, punching against the glass, but she had grown numb to it. All she saw was the now settling darkness.

 _Hinata, that fool_ , Sakura thought, though she hated thinking ill of the girl. _You thought Naruto was so great, but here I am, longing for Sasuke, who was just so much better. Sasuke..._ But what had made him so much better? Sakura gasped, fogging up a portion of the window, then sank her head back down. That was a stupid response. Of course Sasuke was perfect. But he...wasn't. In fact, Sakura even started to think that maybe Naruto was better. Hinata had said he was nice, and despite his recent outburst, she had to wonder how Sasuke would of responded if the rolls were reversed. The truth hurt her so much she physically shook her head.

"Hinata, how could you fall for him? He's such a fool. Such an idiot, just..." Yet, he was still there, for you. Despite failing in his promise, he still made one, and tried his hardest to keep it. "Hinata, don't hate me if I fall in love with him," she joked to herself, remembering Naruto's face. Nothing about it appealed to her. Despite her being convinced that he was a good man, she felt no attraction to him.

Sakura didn't know why, but she really wanted to talk to Hinata about boys, so she lifted herself up and headed to the door. At the knob she loosely rested her hand over it. _Does it matter? I can just stop now, and in the morning, everything will be normal. What a stupid lie._

Every step through the rain brought a strange hesitation, but she refused to turn back. Hinata's father would probably act similarly to her as he did the last time. But she was determined. Of what, she wasn't so sure, but something told her she had to continue. It wasn't right the way he looked down upon her, but what could she change? Still, for some reason, she couldn't give up. Before she knew it, a door was opened, and to her great relief, there was Hinata.

"Hinata," Sakura said, way softer than she wanted. She gulped, and tried to regain her composer.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked. Her face looked a little red. "What are you doing here?"

"I just," Sakura began, thinking of Sasuke, and Naruto, and how the both disappointed her so much. "I just...wanted to talk."

Hinata smiled, and said, "come in."

"Are you _sure_ it's okay?" Sakura asked.

Hinata frowned. "It's okay. My father isn't a monster or anything. He's just strict," she said. "But I'm already done with my duties today." She smiled.

Sakura thought Hinata seemed way to pleased to announce that development, but said nothing of it as she let Hinata lead her through the simple, yet elegant house. The wood of each screen was so elaborately decorated, and just a couple rooms in and the house was bigger than her home. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "You grew up here?" she asked.

"I can't remember a day where I didn't see these walls," Hinata said.

Soon they arrived at Hinata's room. "I'm...I'm really glad you're here," Hinata said. There was a sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you, Hinata. I'm glad you'd have me," Sakura said, trying to replicate the level of curtesy.

Hinata kneeled on the ground and asked, "is there anything specific that brought you here?" The innocence in her voice, and the sublime bliss of her face almost made Sakura forget why, indeed.

"I just," Sakura began. "I just wanted to talk," she said, all of a sudden thinking her boy troubles were foolish.

"I'm happy to talk, Sakura," Hinata responded, her face for some reason red.

Sakura couldn't think of a good excuse out of any of this, so she just brought up boys anyhow. "What made you first interested in Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Hinata repeated. Her eyes rolled up a little. "Well, he just, he encouraged me. He encouraged me to be a better me."

"And that's all it took?" Sakura nearly snapped, disappointed in the answer.

"Well, why do you like Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

Sakura thought for a short while. "He's...he's smart, and...and..." _He's really good looking_ , she thought, but somehow that felt really shallow at the moment.

Hinata said nothing for a while. She just sat there, and Sakura's leg began to itch. Her gaze was so...haunting, yet... but then Hinata said, "you felt that way before you even knew him, right?"

Sakura couldn't deny the truth, and nodded, slowly.

"And you know he's never been who you thought he was, right?" Hinata said. Sakura looked away. "I'm...I'm sorry, but..." Hinata stammered.

"No," Sakura said, "I came to you," she admitted. "I must look so pathetic."

"N-no!" Hinata said. "Don't feel that way, Sakura. We all go through such things. It's part of being human."

"And are all humans so foolish?" Sakura asked.

"Even more so! I mean, it's only normal to feel...to feel what you do," Hinata said. A balled up hand raced towards her mouth as she glanced away. Sakura smiled.

"You really love Naruto, huh?" Sakura asked.

"N-Narato?" Hinata asked, then added, "y-yes. I mean. I like him."

Sakura could smile at that.


	8. What's Wrong With Definitions

Hinata slid a door open revealing a closet. She pushed aside various clothes while thinking _no, no, no_ at the sweatshirts, t-shirts, and bathrobes, which were by far comparatively the best quality garments. _Why do I care so much?_ she thought, and pushed aside more, and more. Finally, all the way in the back she found some kimonos. _Oh, am I going to be over dressed?_ Her hand stopped over a simple dark purple silk kimono. It was so soft she just had to bring it up to her face. _What does it matter? This is what I want. And it's not all too much, right?_

As she was making her way towards the front door, her father stopped her. Hinata thought for a moment that she saw a confused expression cross his face. "Hi, father," she said.

"Hinata." Her father eyed her for such a time that it made her feel like running out the door. Finally, he asked, "you are just having lunch with Sakura, right?"

"Yes, father," Hinata said. _That's the first time he's called her by name._

"I see." He made a strange face, then asked, "you _really_ like her, don't you?" The tone in his voice and his expression weren't of disappointment, but something about the way he said it made her feel awkward. However, she had no time to process why, and said, "I do."

"Hinata, you know I love you very much," her father said.

"F-father? Of course, and I love you."

"Hinata, it's not that I don't want you to have _friends_ , but I fear that you will neglect your training."

"I-I...I think that I train enough."

" _Enough_?" he asked. "If you think that Hanabi is better than you based on natural talent alone, you are mistaken. She trains everyday, going beyond what is asked of her."

Hinata glanced away. "I'm sorry."

Her father was silent for a while, then said, "I heard you've been visiting your cousin, Neji."

The change of topic was shocking but welcomed. She knew he cared about her cousin, but she couldn't remember the last time he expressed it. Hearing it made her feel more kindly towards him. After a moment, she looked back at her father. "I have."

"And how is he?"

"He'll make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear," he said. "I have a meeting today, so if you're back before I am, or if there is any trouble, you know what to do."

"Yes, father."

After a moment, her father nodded, and she turned to open the door, but before she could, he said, "oh, and Hinata, think seriously about what you want for yourself."

"I will, father." Hinata opened the door.

"And take care of your mother's kimono."

"I will," she promised.

Outside, she began to walk, thinking about the oddities in the conversation. Her father had never asked so much about her personal life before. Was that the only reason why it all felt so strange? _Oh well,_ she thought. _At least he seems to be warming up to Sakura. Sakura..._ A chill shuttered against Hinata's spine, and she stopped walking. Her chest became so warm that she feared her heart would burst. A strange sensation of haziness and clarity overtook her mind. It was like there was nothing left in the world to know, because there was only one thing worth knowing. _I...I like Sakura. I like Sakura._ It was the most serene happiness she had ever felt, like finding a lost treasure you didn't know existed, or could exist. Then her heart sank as reality sunk in. _Oh, no! I like Sakura! How can that be? I'm a girl. I have to go back home. I can't see her right now. Maybe never again._ Then she wanted to cry. _If I turn back now, will it only get harder? Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding. If I see her, maybe I'll realize I was just acting silly because of Father. But if I'm not...no! I have to be strong. Naruto told me to believe in myself. Sakura...Sakura said I needed to be more ambitious. Now, Father said...no. Does he know? No, that can't be. But he_ _is my father._

Whether or not she would have decided to go didn't matter. At some point she had started walking again, and before she realized it, she found herself mere yards from Sakura's house.

On the second floor balcony Sakura was leaning over a railing. "Hinata! Hi!" she greeted, waving. "I'll be right down!"

 _Turn back. It's your last chance,_ Hinata thought, but her nature forced her forward. Each step felt like moving concrete, and once she made it to the stairs, it only became worse. _Sakura,_ she thought, wondering how all of it would go, but her thoughts were cut short as she felt a tug, and heard a tear. Hinata turned to see her bow caught and torn on a nail poking out of the railing. Before she could worry too much about it, the front door opened.

"Hey, Hinata, what's...going on?" Sakura asked. She was wearing a simple yellow dress. "Is something wrong?"

"It got caught on a nail," Hinata said, and showed Sakura the torn wrap she held in one hand as she tried to hold the kimono together with the other.

"Oh, damn it, Hinata, I'm really sorry. Come in, and I'll get you a replacement."

In her room, Sakura was going through her closet. Hinata watched, her heart beating and refusing to let up. She felt drawn to Sakura and could no longer deny she had a crush on her. _What am I going to do?_ she thought. _This feels so nice, yet I want to cry._

"Oh! This one will work," Sakura said and walked to Hinata. She held out a lavender wrap. "Here."

"Th-thank you, Sakura." Hinata fixed up her garments and tied the wrap around her waist. "It's really nice."

"I'm glad you think so. You can keep it."

"N-no! I couldn't possibly!"

"Don't worry about it. I barely wear that one. Besides, it'll look prettier on you," Sakura said. Her face turned red, and she glanced away. Hinata felt like her chest would catch on fire. "And, um, it's the least I can do."

"Oh," Hinata said. "I'm sorry, I don't quite understand."

"Well, you see, I was kinda supposed to fix the railing," Sakura said with a nervous laugh. "A few days ago."

Hinata was glad to share a laugh with Sakura. "That's okay, Sakura. Thank you," she said.

"So, shall we get going?" Sakura smiled and watched Hinata for a moment. Hinata nodded.

Once outside, they started walking to the restaurant.

"Oh, I'm going to be training with Lady Tsunade soon. I'm so sick of feeling weak. I can't wait," Sakura said.

"Personally trained by a Hokage? You'll become the strongest ninja in no time," Hinata said.

"Thanks, but I doubt that!"

Hinata couldn't stop glancing at Sakura, and every time she did a small voice in her head would say, _I love you_. It didn't help that her body continuously wanted to bump into the other girl. Hinata thought it was foolish to think what she was feeling was love, but she couldn't control that little voice.

"Oh, that reminds me. Naruto wanted me to apologize for him again. And he's sorry he can't say it in person. He's off training himself," Sakura said.

"Naruto? I said it was alright. We're all allowed to say mean things from time to time."

"That coming from you. I doubt you've ever said a negative thing about anything." Sakura laughed. Hinata could feel her cheeks getting red. "Oh, c'mon, I'm only teasing," Sakura said, and started walking again.

Still, Hinata couldn't bring herself to say anything. She just kept stealing glances as she walked beside Sakura. _I'm liking you more, and more_ , she thought.

"Um, Sakura?" she finally asked, cheeks still burning.

"Yeah?"

"I don't very much like most seafood!" Hinata said. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

Sakura laughed. "You know very well that's not what I meant."

"I-I guess I do." Hinata glanced away.

"Hinata, your kindness is your best quality. Of course you don't like all things, you just don't say it, right? It's only when you pretend to like things you don't that it becomes weird," Sakura said.

 _I love you,_ Hinata thought. _I love you,_ she thought, again, and again. Holding her breath was the only thing that kept the words in. "B-but we are going out to eat, so - "

"Speaking of which, here we are," Sakura cut in. She tended to do that from time to time, but it didn't bother Hinata.

The two took a booth at the restaurant. Shortly, a waitress came by. "Hi, I'll be serving you today. Is there anything I can start you with?" she asked.

"Do you know what you want?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. After a moment, Sakura said, "well?"

"O-oh. I'll have zenzai and green tea, please."

"And I'll have pork dumplings, umeboshi, and water," Sakura said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple minutes with your drinks," the waitress said, then left.

A wry smile formed on Sakura's lips. "So, you going to miss Naruto? Will you wait for him to come back?" she asked.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata questioned. _I guess I will miss him. I hope he'll come back strong. No, he already is. He'll come back stronger_ , she thought. "Yeah, I will," she said. "But what about you? You're going to be alone now."

"What are you talking about? I have you," Sakura said, smiling. "Boys don't really get it anyhow, right?"

"Yes, Sakura. I may not be your teammate, but I'll always be your friend."

"Always," Sakura said monotonously. She glanced away.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's just, I-" Sakura began. She frowned as the waitress interrupted with their drinks.

"Thank you," Hinata said to the waitress, who told her "you're welcome," then left.

"I mean, of course I miss Sasuke, and I'll miss Naruto, too, but what can I do about it? I should just move on for now, and if they come back, I'll figure it out then," Sakura said.

"I don't think you need to move on. You can just make yourself stronger for when they need you."

Sakura smiled. "You're right, Hinata," she said. "I've just been feeling like...I dunno, like I'm not even a ninja anymore. I mean, I don't even have a team now."

"Being a ninja is about protecting your home, and your loved ones," Hinata said.

"I thought you lived by Naruto's code of 'never give up'?" 

"I do, but that's more of a personal moral. It's less about being a ninja and more about who you are as a person. It just happens that they coincide."

"I don't know, Hinata. I think that there are times where they may be conflicting. Like, never giving up might get someone you care about hurt."

Hinata knew that what Sakura was saying was true, but she wanted to believe there had to be a right answer for every problem, and one that would satisfy both conditions. Luckily, she didn't have to ponder the notion further, because the waitress arrived with their food.

After taking a few bites, Sakura asked, "so, you're really good at taijutsu, right?"

"N-not really."

"Oh, don't be modest. The Hyuuga are famed for their taijutsu."

"Yes, we are, but I'm not really anything special," Hinata said. She stuffed some food in her mouth and sipped on tea in hopes of avoiding further talking.

"Why don't I be the judge of that?" Sakura asked.

"You want to see me fight?"

"No, no. It's just, like I was saying, I'm so sick of being weak. If I learn from Lady Tsunade, and you, I figure I'll become very strong."

"You...you want me to train you?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded. _How can I train her_ , Hinata thought. _I can't even land a hit on Hanabi. I'd probably just make her worse._ "The Gentle Fist isn't something one without the Byakugan can master. It won't be all that useful to you, I'm afraid."

"I know, but I've been researching medical ninjutsu and different applications. I might not be able to learn how to shut down chakra nodes, but the defensive nature of the Gentle Fist, coupled with my training from Lady Tsunade, should still prove beneficial," Sakura said.

 _So, she's done her homework. I guess that means she's determined,_ Hinata thought. "Alright, I'll teach you."

Sakura's face lit up. "Thank you so much!" she said. "When do you think would be a good time?"

 _Oh, no. Do I tell her the truth? But, am I ready? Does it matter if I am? Will I ever be?_ Hinata couldn't figure out an answer, so she said, "actually, today would be good."

"Really?!" Sakura dropped a dumpling on her plate and leaned forward, smiling.

"Y-yes. We can go to my father's dojo."

Sakura's smile faded. "Are you sure that's okay? Even on such short notice?"

"Yes. Besides, my father shouldn't be home until around supper."

Sakura stopped talking and began munching down food. _She really wants to do this,_ Hinata thought, noting how Sakura beamed. She couldn't help but watch, and every time she did, her heart raced. She wondered if she was weird for thinking it was a pretty sight, and glanced away. Similar thoughts and reactions happened again, and again. Hinata found herself trapped between intense feelings of passion, and the strange dishonesty of looking away. _And i_ _sn't it weird_ not _to look at the person you're with?_

After they ate, they began their walk to the dojo. Sakura smiled the whole while, and Hinata couldn't help but wonder what really motivated her. Did she want to get stronger for herself, for others, or just to keep her mind off the others?

"Come," Hinata said, leading Sakura to the changing room. It wasn't until she opened the door that she realized what was about to happen. _Am I going to see Sakura half-naked?_ she thought, and her face burned. Then she realized that meant the opposite would be true, too, and she nearly turned for the door.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata had stopped dead for no discernable reason. Of course Sakura thought that was strange. "S-sorry. I'll just go get the gi," she said, and went to a cabinet, away from Sakura. The relief was brief, but it calmed her a little. Without a word, she handed Sakura the gi.

"Thanks," Sakura said, and began to take her dress off.

Thinking it'd be weird if she didn't, Hinata disrobed. She'd disrobed in front of other girls before, but this was different. Any ounce of hope that it'd feel normal dissapeared as soon as the air hit her skin. Hinata was making every effort not to glance at Sakura, and she was fairly certain Sakura wouldn't be looking her way, but still, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Even worse, she couldn't help but take a peak. Hinata didn't know what she had expected. Sakura had a body like every other girl her age who had only just started to develop. In fact, she was probably slower than most. But none of that seemed to matter. Everything about her just looked beautiful to Hinata.

When they were changed, relief washed over Hinata. Yet, she wanted to see Sakura again. _What do I do? How am I going to be able to make physical contact with her like this? She's going to think I'm weird_ , Hinata thought.

Sakura walked up to Hinata. "So," she sighed, and took in a deep breath. "Ready?"

 _She's nervous?_ Hinata thought, walking out with Sakura to the sparring room.

With some hesitation, Hinata said, "um, so, as always with physical exercise, you're going to want to start with stretches."

That part was easy enough, and accidently stealing glances of Sakura didn't feel quite so wrong or awkward in that situation. It was bound to happen when switching exercises, anyways. She wished the stretches could go on forever.

"I'm no expert, but I think I'm ready," Sakura said, turning her head. "Ugh, these splits are starting to make me sore."

"Okay, first I'm going to teach you the stance I use," Hinata said, and Sakura nodded. Hinata spread her legs apart in such a way that a large portion of the side of her body was facing forward. "With the defense used in the Gentle Fist, and other martial arts like it, you want to reduce your surface area," she explained, while placing one arm forward, but not completely outstretched, and the other out by her side. "You want some flexibility in your posture, and don't want to tense the muscles, but don't keep them loose, either."

"Like this?" Sakura asked.

"Y-you mimicked my arms, but the posture is far more important, especially in the legs. If you don't distribute your weight properly, you can easily be thrown off balance."

"You really know your stuff, Hinata. And you seem pretty comfortable teaching it," Sakura said. "Confident, even."

"Th-thank you."

Sakura chuckled. "And now your face is all red," she said. Hinata glanced away. "This good?" Sakura asked after repositioning herself.

"Yes," Hinata said. "Th-that's good enough for now. I'll demonstrate some basic counters, and by doing so you should see how to correct the rest yourself."

Hinata took up her stance again and nodded at Sakura. Sakura hesitated, then stepped forward. _No wonder she was nervous. I don't think she's had any real combat training at all_ , Hinata thought, and inched forward, trying to get Sakura to react.

Sakura swallowed. She dashed forward with a fist raised and tried to swing at Hinata. Hinata sidestepped the attack. "Don't run," she said. "It'd be too easy for me to knock you off balance. You want to maintain your stance as best you can and only break it at the last possible moment."

"Alright," Sakura said, and tried to ready herself.

"Don't be so hasty. Your form is worse than before. Relax."

"It's harder than I thought it would be. I can imagine ways to try and hit you, but I don't think any of it will work," Sakura said. Her face looked doubtful.

"That's alright, Sakura. You probably won't be able to for a while. Right now, you just want to practice applying and keeping form. Okay?" Hinata said, and smiled at Sakura.

Sakura nodded, and smiled. "Right," she said. The determination that overtook Sakura's eyes made Hinata smile more. She hated that she might bring them disappointment.

The two continued to spar for a while. Every now and then, Sakura would get a burst of strength and make Hinata have to work, but Hinata figured that was mostly adrenaline coupled with herself being a little too at ease.

"You're returning to form better now, but sometimes you're breaking it too early," Hinata said. Sakura's face was red from desperation and exertion. "You're going to wear yourself out. We should take a break."

"Oh, all right," Sakura said, catching her breath. Hinata thought she was feigning disappointment. "Well, I feel gross. Can I bathe somewhere?"

"B-bathe?" Hinata asked. She hoped she had looked just as worn as Sakura. "Uh-um, we can use th-the hot spring."

"Damn, Hinata, you have your own hot spring?" Sakura asked. "Lucky!"

"Lucky? Y-yeah," Hinata said. She hoped she didn't sound as sassy as she thought. She sighed and began to walk. "Th-this way."

 _Oh, what am I going to do? Should I lie and say I don't need to bathe? That just sounds so unnatural. I guess I'll just have to try,_ she thought as she came to the changing room outside the spring. Hinata grabbed towels for the two of them, taking her sweet time, for dear life.

Wallowing to herself, Hinata moved like a ghost, and before she knew it, she was dipping a foot into the hot water. Hinata's heart raced as she heard the water move out of the way so Sakura could take her place right near her. All she could do was stare into the water and wish time would fly by. _Oh no, it's not working. It's just worse now,_ she thought.

"Ah, that's really nice," Sakura said.

Hinata couldn't help but see Sakura sinking into the water out of the corner of her eye. She was so close Hinata could smell her hair. She tried her hardest not to glance at Sakura, but it was futile. She wanted to get even closer and touch her. "Y-yeah," she said, trying to ignore the thoughts of pressing against her, wrapping an arm around hers, and laying her head on her shoulder.

"Hinata? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. She moved her face closer to Hinata's. Hinata forced her eyes down, but she couldn't ignore the beauty.

 _I want to kiss you_ , Hinata thought. _I want to kiss you so badly it_ _hurts._ She felt her eyes beginning to swell. _I can't do this. I can't._

Hinata stood herself up without thinking. She quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself, then started stepping out of the water.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go do something." Hinata quickly began to move. Her foot slipped on some water, but she caught herself. However, she let go of her towel in the process. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she grabbed the towel and tried to walk away as fast as possible. When she was nearly at the door, she heard the splash of water. _Don't look back. Don't look back._

Once she was inside, she ran towards her room. Her heart raced, and she felt tears running all the way down her chin. Every step she took felt like she'd trip over herself. Finally, she got into her room. She leaned back against the door and let herself cry.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Sakura asked from the other side.

 _Go away, please. Please, just go away_ , Hinata thought, but a different thought also ate away at her.

"Hinata? Can I come in?" Sakura asked.

Hinata stayed silent as she looked at the mat underneath her feet. She just wanted to stay silent, forever. "J-just give me a moment, p-please," she said.

"Okay," Sakura said. There was a brief moment of silence, then, "hey, Hinata? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no," Hinata said. She doubted her words reached Sakura.

Holding back tears, Hinata stumbled towards her dresser. She hastily wiped herself off with the towel, then grabbed the first clothes she found and dressed herself. "Okay," she said.

"Okay? I can come in?"

"Y-yeah," Hinata said. The door opened. Sakura walked forward. Hinata had to stare. She could no longer look away.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" her friend asked. She stepped closer.

"I-I...I can't say." Hinata felt the tears coming again.

"Hinata? We're friends, right? Please tell me what's wrong."

Hinata's breathing calmed a little the more she looked at the girl she loved, but still, she said, "no. Not this."

"Hinata's, that's not fair," Sakura said, taking another step. Her genuinely concerned expression stung Hinata's heart. "What could there possibly be that you can't tell me?"

"Sakura, I...I." Hinata tried to finish her thought with all her might, but the more she did the weaker her legs felt. She stumbled back into her dresser.

"Hinata?" 

"I-I...Sakura, I'm in love with you!" Hinata said, then quickly covered her face with her palms and began to cry into them. A cold chill of relief flooded her body.

"Hinata? I don't understand."

"I'm attracted to you," Hinata said between sobs. She uncovered her eyes and stared at Sakura. Sakura stared back, sharing in her disbelief.

"That can't be right. You love Naruto, right?" Sakura asked.

"I-I I thought I did, b-but," Hinata started, then glanced at her futon. "This...this is so different."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Th-that's okay," Hinata said, wiping her eyes. "Just...you're still my friend, right?"

Sakura smiled, but it soon faded. "Of course I want to be your friend, but I'm not sure that's best now. I mean, for you."

"Yeah," Hinata said. She looked away. "I think I need to be alone."

"You're okay, right?" Sakura asked.

"I feel much better now."

"Okay. Then bye, Hinata."

"Bye, Sakura."

Then she was gone.

Hinata took a deep breath and shambled over to her futon. She got under the covers and stared at the ceiling. What felt like an eternity passed, then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hinata? Are you in there?" her father asked.

"Y-yes, father," she said.

"Why is the floor all wet? I'm coming in."

Hinata didn't respond. All she could do was think about what she was going to tell her father.

"Hinata, I said I'm coming in."

"Y-yes, father." She heard the door open.

"Hinata, what's going on?" he asked. Hinata didn't respond. She heard her father walking towards her. He sat beside her, and she glanced away. "Hinata, my daughter, what's wrong?"

 _He already knows. If he already knows, then everything is fine. I have to just bet on that_ , Hinata thought. She looked up at him. "I-I...I'm not normal, am I?"

"Hinata, why do you say that?" her father asked. Despite his face looking as distant as it usually did, there was a warmth in his tone that she had forgotten. It brought her back to some of her earliest memories.

"I told Sakura that I love her. In love with her."

"Oh. Well, yes, that's not normal," he said. Hinata felt like crying again, but then there was a change in his face. It couldn't have been embarrassment, though. "I mean, it's...it's not normal in the way that we're not normal. There's comparatively few Hyuuga, but there's nothing wrong with us, either."

Hinata felt her lips curve into a small smile. "But I feel so stupid thinking this," she said. "It can't be love, right?"

"Hinata, I don't know if what you're feeling will last, but if you're feeling it, it's real."

"What do I do now?"

"The only thing you can - wait, and see what happens."


	9. No Reason Needed

Sakura's lips appeared pinker than Hinata last remembered.  The feeling it brought quickly disappeared, and she wondered if the thought was actually true.  Then that thought was gone, and she wasn't sure what she had been thinking about.  What she did know was that she was sitting on her bed with Sakura—or was it Sakura's bed?  

It didn't matter.  The girl she was infatuated with—no, loved—no, that didn't matter, either.  Whatever it was called, all that mattered was that she brought a feeling to Hinata's chest.  A painful but intoxicating heat choked her heart, made her gulp, and tried to pull her to Sakura.  But, it was more than that, too.  She didn't want to just touch Sakura.  It was like she wanted to share something very special with her.  To think she wanted to become one with the other girl seemed weird, but it was something like that.   

"Hinata?" Sakura asked. She brushed some pink bangs out of her face, then rested her hands at either side of her and grasped the comforter.  Her head was tilted a little down, and her eyes were glancing up at Hinata. Sakura leaned closer to her, but despite every urge, Hinata couldn't budge.  Sakura's cheeks grew red, and she barely managed the words, "I said you can kiss me, if you want.  I don't mind."

Nothing would have pleased her more, if it were true.  Her father was oddly supportive, and she didn't know what she would have done otherwise, but something still felt wrong.  She couldn't quite understand what it was, so she rationalized the only way she could.  If she kissed Sakura right now, would she never know the touch of a boy?  Was that something she wanted?  Would that be the worst thing? Was there going back or had she already lost?

Her vision became hazy, or maybe she was only now noticing.  A strange, sinking feeling, like her heart was falling out of her upside down, overcame her, and she sat up.

Hinata, for a long while, wasn't sure if the dream had happened or not.  It didn't seem to matter, either, until she remembered she hadn't seen Sakura since she confessed days ago.  No, it was almost a week now.  The realization brought back a numbing sensation that made Hinata want to fall down, but she got up, and got dressed without thinking, almost unaware, and instantly forgetting the process.  The thoughts she did have no longer felt like her own. Would she ever see Sakura again?  Did she even really want to?  If she could ignore it all, life would be easy.  That's what she wanted, she thought, as she sat down to eat breakfast with her father and sister.

"What's wrong with you?" Hanabi asked.  She had that detached expression and lifted a cup of water to her lips, all the while watching Hinata.  Eyes—Hinata had grown more aware of them lately—added a certain pressure to her. 

Why was everyone asking her if something was wrong?  Kiba had asked, too, and when Hinata had denied it, Shino had pointlessly pointed out that they were teammates.  Hinata assured them that if there was a problem she'd take care of it soon.

Hinata glanced away from her sister. "Nothing's wrong," she said.

"Oh?  Then you are just getting worst?" Hanabi asked.  Those eyes never left Hinata. If they blinked, it was when Hinata had herself or whenever she glanced away. 

"M-maybe you are just getting stronger, H-Hanabi."

"I am.  Everyday.  But I'm not a fool, sister, and I don't think you are, either.  You're sloppy."

Hinata wouldn't look her sister in the eyes.  There was no place to hide.  Yet, others were able to keep secrets from Hinata.  Was that why she was so weak?  Why she didn't feel like a true Hyuuga?

"Is it because you're gay?"

Hinata felt air fill her lungs so quickly she thought she was going to choke.  A chill filled her body, and a desire to leave the world shook her.  

"Hanabi!" her father said.

"Father?"

"Drop it.  And don't ever speak of it again."

"Yes, father."

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes.  Her father met them, and she turned away.

"Unless Hinata wants to, that is," he said.

Hinata felt a smile tug at her heart, but she couldn't be certain that it reached the surface.  He'd know, though.

"Hinata.  Look at me," her father said.  She complied. His eyes had that softness in them again.  "You need to talk to her, or you may regret it all your life."

Hinata glanced at Hanabi who looked down at her food and continued to eat.  She looked back to her father and said, "I'm scared.  I-I don't really know what...any of this means.  I'm scared she won't accept me."

"It does not have to mean anything, Hinata.  For you, this is normal.  You might have to be careful outside, and some aspects of your life might be difficult, but there is no reason why it has to personally affect you negatively," her father said.  "As for your friend, I, you, or anyone for that matter, cannot know what will happen, but you should not ignore it.  You have to decide if you can still be friends or not."

"Friends," Hinata said.

"It is highly unlikely that you will ever be anything more, and you'll probably have to accept that," her father said.  Hinata felt her cheeks heat up at the acknowledgment that she wanted something romantic from Sakura, but then the true meaning of her father's words sank in, and she looked down.

"If you'll excuse me," she said.  Her father nodded, and she got up.

"Good luck, sis," Hanabi said without lifting her eyes from her plate.

 

* * *

 

Hinata knocked on the door.  As it started to open, she felt her breathing stop.  She took in a breath as she saw it was Sakura's mother.

"Oh, hi Hinata.  Come in.  Sakura's in her room," she said.

"T-thank you, Haruno-san," Hinata said.  She waited a moment after Mebuki stepped aside, then, against every attempt to try and not, she held her breath before entering the house.

The walk through the house was grueling.  Hinata had never felt fear like it.  That's not to say she had never been deathly afraid, but this feeling was different.  Like so many other times she'd been scared, every step made her want to turn back.  But there was a large change coming in her life.  When she confessed before, it could have just been a fluke, and she wasn't sure she was ready to accept this part of herself.  Maybe she didn't have to.  Maybe she still liked boys and could just ignore this part of her.  She should just do this another day, right?  A day after she had figured it out.  But could she figure it out on her own?  It was the desire to overcome her own weakness and to find some type of truth within herself that pushed her forward.

She stood in front of Sakura's door for a long time, reciting every detail of what she wanted to say—which she had gone over on her walk there.  A knock, a door opening, and the site of Sakura's face made every thought vanish.  Hinata stared at the girl making her heart race—making her feel like she was choking on air.  Sakura stared back.  Why wouldn't she say anything?  It was unlike her.

"S-Sakura.  Ha-hi," Hinata said.  She brought a hand to her chest and clenched the cloth over it.  Her friend's stare shifted into a small smile.

"Hi, Hinata," Sakura said.  Her voice seemed distant compared to what Hinata remembered.  She worried if Sakura would have preferred if Hinata never showed her face to her again.  "Come in."  The words were like a memory Hinata had been chasing.

Hinata stepped forward, the whole while unable to unlock her eyes from Sakura.  She didn't initially realize how conflicting, and perhaps strange, that actually was.  Why couldn't she look away like she always did?  She gulped and stumbled forward.  Sakura caught her, and as Hinata felt Sakura's arms around her she felt warm all over.  She looked up into Sakura's pretty green eyes, and knew.

"It's okay, Hinata," Sakura said.  She offered another small smile but it was the sadness and love in Sakura's eyes that captivated her and made her wish she had the nerve to hug Sakura.  The warmth in her chest twisted as she stood up straight, and Sakura let her go.  Sakura shut the door.

Hinata stood quiet, then she glanced at Sakura's bed.  Her mind wandered, and her pulse picked up.  She looked away from it, but there was only Sakura to turn to.  There was no other choice.  "Y-you...you don't think I'm w-weird?"

"I...did," Sakura said.  "I tried to convince myself that it was all just a misunderstanding.  I resolved to ignore it all, and to go see you, make nothing of it—as if to prove that.  But I decided that wasn't right.  That if you felt that way—or at least thought you did—well, I wasn't really sure what to do.  So I did nothing. And here you are."  Sakura tilted her head, glancing away.  "You—love me?"

"I-I don't know," Hinata said.  "I mean, I think I love you as a friend, no matter what.  B-but that's not really the eh-issue."

Sakura looked Hinata in the eyes out of the corner of her own.  "You think I'm pretty?  Like, you want to kiss me?"

"Yes," Hinata whispered.  "But I'm not really sure what to make of it."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"What you said to me before.  About being friends.  No one had ever said anything like that to me," Hinata said.  She loosely covered her mouth with her hand and glanced to the side.  "I started to actively care about how you thought of me—without even realizing it.  Then my father said something to me, and it clicked. I started noticing things about you.  Things that I liked.  Physically.  Nothing specific, at first.  Just that I wanted to be near you.  But I'm not really sure what any of it means."

"It sounds to me like you do know," Sakura said.  She stepped towards Hinata.

"S-Sakura?"

"It must be hard," her heart's desire said.  She took another step forward and embraced Hinata. 

Hinata's arms dangled by her sides as she tried to comprehend what was going on.  The warmth, softness, and scent that was Haruno Sakura filled her with what she was only willing to call love.  It didn't matter why Sakura had done it.  All she knew was that she wanted to be held by her, so she accepted everything that was, relaxed, and rested herself in Sakura's arms as she brought hers around Sakura.  "It has been," she whispered into Sakura's ear.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-why?"

"I shouldn't of ran away.  I should have been there for you.  I didn't want to cause you any pain, but really, I just didn't want to deal with it."

"S-Sakura.  I love you, Sakura.  I don't care if it hurts.  I just want to be near you."

Sakura began to move away, creating a vortex between the two.  Or maybe Hinata just didn't want to let go.  Sakura drooped her head, and she glanced up at Hinata, blushing.  "I don't know if I can ever feel that way about you."

"I know."  Hinata's attention shifted between Sakura's loving green eyes and her soft pink lips.  Before she knew what was happening, those lips were on hers.  


	10. Love, Interrupted

"Was that...okay?" Sakura asked.  

Hinata looked so relaxed that she might fall over—so red (amplified by the black shirt she wore) one might think she had met Passion itself.  Sakura wanted to look away, but she wouldn't allow herself.  She watched as Hinata slowly brought her fingers to her own lips.  "Yes," she said.

"I've never...done that."

"Me neither."  Hinata pulled her fingers from her lips, then immediately put them back.  "Why did you?  I thought...thought you didn't see me that way."

"It's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Pity?"  She frowned.

"No!  You act like I'm so wonderful, but it was you who was there for me.  You who defied your father for me."

"A thank you?"  Her lavender eyes searched for the answer she wanted.

"No.  I love you, Hinata.  As a friend.  I was curious.  I'm going to start training real hard with Lady Tsunade, and I probably won't get to see you very much.  I wanted—us—to know."

"Oh.  Wa-well?" Hinata's chest was heaving.

"I'm not sure, Hinata.  I'm sorry.  It was nice."

"But?"  Her voice was a whisper, and her eyes glistened.  

"I dunno.  What I felt—I think it was just a thrill.  Just curiosity."

"Oh."  She looked away.

"We can do it again."

"No, that's okay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 


	11. Searching for Cures

Medical ninjutsu was far more difficult to learn than Sakura had expected.  She was always told she was so smart, practically a genius when it came to memorization and chakra control, but that only got one so far when confronted with the sheer volume of information needed to save someone's life.  There was a certain amount of chakra to distribute for every type of injury, and to do that on the fly one had to be able to recognize certain signs, especially if operating on internal organs.  A man's liver needed to be operated on differently than a woman's, or a boy's, and it depended on how damaged the liver was, too.  To send chakra into the body and use its movements and rate of absorption to determine how much would be needed was no easy task to learn.  Send chakra into an organ too quickly and it will be destroyed.  Send it too slowly and the person may already be dead before the operation is completed.

Tsunade leaned over Sakura's desk.  "Ah, very good, my cute little student.  Your notes are perfect.  Though, I think you should focus more on...."

 _So big!_ Sakura thought.  She glanced down at her own chest and felt her face contort.   _I wonder if Sasuke wants...no, why am I still thinking of him?_

Cause _that_ is too confusing.

"Thanks, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said as the Hokage went back to work.  Sakura turned to her notes and books, but they didn't have the answers she wanted.

_Hinata.  You gentle fool._

Sakura hadn't seen Hinata since they kissed a month ago.  Being apprentice to Lady Tsunade was time consuming, and Sakura studied in her free time.  She wasn't ignoring Hinata, but she certainty wasn't going out of her way to see her, either.  Part of her was glad she didn't have time for Hinata, but another part felt bad and wanted to see her friend.

It was such a mess.  Why had she kissed her?

_"I love you, Sakura.  I don't care if it hurts.  I just want to be near you."_

She did say that.

But still.

Was it the right choice?  Hinata was very introverted and often lacked self-confidence.  Sakura wanted to believe in her friend's strength, but had she hurt Hinata?

_It's no use.  Why am I even trying?  All I'm good for is figuring out the angles and speeds needed to throw a proper kunai._

Sakura flopped onto her desk and watched a songbird land on a tree branch.

_That window needs cleaning._

A creaking sound snapped Sakura back up.  She turned to see Ino walking in with papers under an arm.

"Hey, Sakura," she said while walking to the Hokage.

"Hi, Ino," Sakura said.

"Here's the reports you asked for, Hokage-sama.  My father said everything is going well."  Ino handed the papers to Tsunade.

"Thank you, Ino, and tell your father for me," Tsunade said.

Ino made her way over to Sakura. "What's up?" she asked as she pulled a chair up to Sakura's desk.

"Oh, not much, Ino," Sakura said.  She sighed.

Ino raised a brow.  "Something wrong?"

"Eh...."

"Oh, c'mon, Sakura.  You obviously want to talk about it."

"Well, you see, there's this...boy."

"Boy troubles!  How wonderful.  So?"

"C'mon, keep it down.  Anyway, he...told me he loves me.  And I don't really know how I feel."

"No way."

"Yeah.  We even kissed."

Ino looked shocked.  "You... _you_ had your first kiss?"

"Could you be a little more surprised?  I don't think you're quite jealous enough."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever.  Anyways, it's no big deal."  

"No big deal?  You have someone who likes you so much they'll kiss you!"

"I guess.  I mean, it was _really_ nice.  And all the build up...and...and you want to do it again, but you're so scared.  And everything does change.  But I think the kiss itself isn't so important.  It's just a thing."

"Sounds like a really nice thing," Ino said.  "I want to kiss someone.  How about it?"  She grinned.

"Shut up, Ino, c'mon."

"Oh, don't be such a prude.  I'm only teasing.  Why are you so red?"

_Because I kissed a girl, you jerk._

"So, what's the problem?  You must like him, right?"

"Ino,  _he_ said he loves me."

"So?  Isn't that what you've always wanted?  If Sas....  Eh.  Sorry.  It can't be Sasuke.  Right?"

"No."

"Who is it?"

"Not telling."

"Alright. Well, c'mon, what's the problem?"

"What do you think love is, Ino?"

"Sakura?"

"Seriously.  What is it?  Is it just a feeling?"

"I-I guess. Right?"

"I care deeply for this person.  I don't want anything bad to happen to her, but is that enough to be called love when you're talking about a...a romantic relationship?"

"Her?"

_Shit.  Did I just...?  Shit.  Shit.  Shit. SHIT._

Sakura laughed.  "Him.  I guess I'm just really anxious, and you said...and, yeah.  I meant _him_."

"Alright, Sakura," Ino said, but her expression was one of confusion, maybe disbelief.  "I guess I can see what you're saying, but if you let  _him_ kiss you, you must think he's attractive, right?  And you said you care about him.  So, what's the damn problem?"

" _He's_ cute, I guess."

"Then I really don't see the problem.  Is he not cool?"

_I definitely don't think most people would call Hinata "cool."_

"A loser?"  Ino's face shifted into mock horror.  "Is it Naruto?"

"No, Ino, it's not Naruto.  Stop trying to guess."   _Well, at least Naruto's a boy._

"Oh, but it's so not fair, Sakura!  You've got  _a boy_ in love with you, and you won't even tell me who!"

Sakura sighed.  "Look, even if I think he's cute and care about him, if we get serious, I think I'll just end up hurting him."

"Sakura.  Love is love.  You can either hurt him now, or you can take a chance and _maybe_  hurt him later."

"It's not that easy."  

"But it is!  That's all there is!  Do you think he'd rather you don't out of some fear for his safety?  I get that maybe you think he's come off too strong, but why even do this to yourself?  You've got a real chance here!"

_She's right.  Why does she have to be right?  This would be so much easier if I could just tell her it's a girl.  But there's no way.  I'm not even sure I want to be with a girl.  It has to be a boy, otherwise she might figure it out.  I can't do that to Hinata._

Sakura sighed and shrank in her chair.  "I guess you're right, Ino."

 

 


	12. I Missed You

"Sakura," that imposing man said,  "it's been a while.  Come in."

She had found a fondness for Hinata's eyes, or rather what she had seen in them.  Her father's, however, she could find nothing good about them.  It didn't help that his lips were always curved down at the corners.  

"Thank you," Sakura said.  She felt forced to hold eye contact and thought that smiling was somehow appropriate.

"Sakura.  I'm sorry if I offended you in the past."

"Really?  Um, I mean, it's fine."

"Good.  I wouldn't want such an important friend of my daughter to think ill of me."

She still couldn't see anything good in his eyes, and that made her more uneasy.  His words were calming, though, so she tried to accept them.  "I'm glad you see it that way."

Sakura went to step past Hyuuga Hiashi.  He placed a hand on her shoulder.  "It's okay," he said.

Normally, Sakura wouldn't make the connection, but how could she not be thinking about her and Hinata?  She didn't mind that Hinata was a girl—she just wanted the correct answer—but she worried what others thought about it. 

She wiped her eyes and said, "thank you."  But the relief was already fleeting as she took another step.  Another person knowing was an uncomfortable thought.

Sakura stood in front of the door and knocked.  "Coming," Hinata said.

Her eyes had a sadness to them like she just remembered she thought she would never see Sakura again.  Then her face lit up, and her voice mirrored the happiness, "S-Sakura," she said, nearly trembling.  She looked like she wanted to jump into Sakura's arms, and Sakura was more than happy to reach out and take her.  "I missed you," Hinata said.

"I missed you too." 

"I thought...maybe...."

The feeling of sublime warmth that one gets when they hold someone they love whom had not been seen in a while didn't completely describe the feeling Sakura had, but she wasn't totally aware of that, either.  She just thought it was love and that Hinata might be her girlfriend, whatever that really meant.  Her body knew how to react to passion, though, and Sakura didn't fight the urge to touch Hinata in a way she had never touched anyone.  She gently placed her hands on Hinata's cheeks and leaned her forehead against Hinata's.  "Not a chance," Sakura said.

She wanted to kiss Hinata, but at the same time she wanted to see how long it'd feel so great simply to look into her big lavender eyes.

"It's been so long...." Hinata whispered.  The air tickled Sakura's lips.

"A few months.  I'm sorry."

"No," Hinata said, "I understand.  We should close the door."

If they closed the door, the moment would be over.  Somehow the thought scared Sakura.  The door had to remain open.

Sakura slid her arms around Hinata's neck and shut her eyes.  Hinata's lips were soft, and warm, and just a little wet.  The way she breathed, her chest moving in unison with Sakura's, and her heart beating against it—it was perfect.  If that feeling would last forever, Sakura would have no regrets.  She'd marry Hinata, if it were allowed.

Hinata parted, blushing.  She guided Sakura in, smoothly as a ballet dancer, and then closed the door. 

Sakura felt an awe and attraction she'd never experienced before. She took Hinata's hands in hers.  "You want to be...?" she asked. Her heartbeat was ecstasy.

"Yes.  Yes!"

"It's not going to be easy.  We won't see each other for long periods of time."

"I know.  But that's normal, isn't it?"

"I suppose.  Dedicating yourself to a profession will do that.  But it's more than that.  This is new and different—in more than one way."

"Yes, I understand.  I'm fine with whatever comes our way."

Sakura liked the sound of that.  All she really had now (outside her mom and dad, of course) was Lady Tsunade, who was even busier than Sakura.  She saw Ino sometimes, but those were mostly coincidences.  

"So," Hinata said, glancing aside.  "What made you...?  Why do you...?"

"You're my friend, Hinata.  And you're...cute.  And you like me."

"That's it?"

"Well, I could get into the details of why I value those things, but I really just want to keep it simple," Sakura said.  She sighed.  "I realized I was _so fuckin_ _obsessed_ with Sasuke."  Hinata made a face, and Sakura had to laugh.  "You're a ninja, and you're scared of a little word?"

"It's just how I was brought up."

"Hyuuga politeness, eh?  I guess you are the noblest person I know."

"Thank you?"

"I meant literally."  Sakura chuckled.  She watched a smile appear on Hinata's lips.

 

 

 

 


	13. The Hyuuga Heiress

_"You're sure this is what you want, Hinata?"_

_"Yes, father."_

_"Once Hanibi is eighteen, there is no going back."_

_"I understand."_

_"You need to talk to her, then."_

Hinata looked over her tough, cute little sister, who was sitting across from her on her knees.  The discipline that naturally came to Hanabi was something Hinata had to make herself do.  Maybe this was how it always was meant to be. 

_"She's a better choice, anyways."_

_"I think you would have been a fine leader, if you could only find the confidence."_

"Would you like to lead the clan, Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"I'll do what the clan needs of me, big sister," Hanabi said.  Her expression was blank, but Hinata couldn't help but feel wounded.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"No.  If father is okay with it, then it must be okay.  I don't quite understand it, though.  But I love big sis."

"Hanabi...I love you," Hinata said.  Her little sister was young.  Was it fair to ask this of her?  "But is it something that interests you?"

"I want to try anything that father can do."  That was the big difference between them.  Hinata wished she could be like her father, but she didn't really care.

"I'm glad," Hinata said.  

"Sister, can I ask you...about  _that_?"

"I don't see how I can refuse."

"Would they hate you?"

"Some might."

"I don't understand how anyone could hate you," Hanabi said.  Her eyes narrowed for a second.

"I'm not completely sure myself.  But that's not why I can't be the head of the clan.  There must always be an heir."

"Then I must produce one?"

"Yes.  Is that okay?"

"Yes."  

Even if Hanabi knew men and women made children, there was no way she completely understood what that meant.  But that was normal, and Hanabi was dedicated.

  _"If something happens to Hanabi, you'll have no choice."_

No.  Choice.  If her precious little sister died, she'd accept that.

 

 

 


	14. The Festival Begins

Sakura caught herself staring at Lady Tsunade's chest again.

Hinata's was developing in that direction.  Sakura's thoughts of inferiority were dampened by the security Hinata gave her, but she couldn't understand why some people were so _blessed_.  She was smart enough to know it was genetics, but the idea that maybe there was some greater force with a plan that could be using her in any way...no, it didn't have to matter.  She was happy with Hinata.  As long as she was with her...it was too hard to think otherwise.     

Sakura might not have known what it was like to grow up without a family, or to lose a family, but she knew abandonment.  It was funny how Naruto, for all his talk of friendship, had just forgotten about her.  Instead of being her teammate, he was training to find someone who didn't want to be found.  It wasn't about their friendship, but rather the idea of friendship—the fact that he made a promise about what it was.

Naruto was trying to get stronger, which was good.  It probably wasn't only for Sasuke's sake, either, but it felt like it.  Kakashi-sensei, however...why had he abandoned her?  He was supposed to be her mentor.  Sakura had told Hinata she'd be fine.  She tried to be tough like a real ninja.  But wasn't it okay to resent them, even a little?  Only until they came back?  That's all.

Sakura wasn't much better herself, though.  She barely saw her girlfriend, and could hardly remember the last day they spent significant time together.  No matter how she appeared and kept her composure in front of others, it was still hard on a fourteen-year-old.  She wanted to be with Hinata, but she also wanted to save lives for Konoha.

Today, despite all the conflicting emotions, Sakura couldn't be happier.  She'd be able to ignore it all with Hinata during the festivities that night.  It was why everything was okay—the proof of what she, and Naruto, and everyone else, was fighting for.

"You can go, Sakura," Lady Tsunade said.  She didn't even look up from the paper she was signing.

"You don't need anything of me?" Sakura asked.

"No.  If I keep up this pace, I should be able to make my appearance.  Have fun tonight."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade," Sakura said.  She gathered her things, tidied up her desk, putting papers together, and writing utensils away, etc., then headed out the door.

Sakura had already planned out her dress for the night, but now she second-guessed it.   _Would this be cuter?_ she wondered as she held up a yellow kimono to the mirror.  It had red waves, and a small amount of white flowers splashed throughout it.  No, she had decided on the deep red kimono for a reason.  Stop second-guessing now.

This red kimono was a very traditional style of silk cloth with gold trim and embroidery, and the most expansive dress Sakura owned.  She knew she couldn't impress Hinata with money, and that Hinata would like any dress she wore, but still, she felt compelled to try.  It was this same compulsion that made her worry if she should wear a different one.  Was she overlooking something that would actually look better on her?  Could they both look great on her?  How was she going to do her hair?  Shorter hair didn't have as many dramatic options.  She wished she could just ask Hinata, but that'd ruin the surprise.  

Wait, what surprise?

No, even if it was just a small surprise, it'd set the tone for a precious memory.

She could imagine it now:

_"You remember our first big date?"_

She'd ask, holding back a smile as she'd study Hinata's face, and eyes.  

_"Of course!  You were wearing..._

_...And you were so pretty."_

And she'd probably blush.

The thought gave Sakura the warmth and enough confidence to just go with it.  She did her hair in a bun that favored one side and her bangs loosely wrapped up and pinned along the way to the other side.  She applied light pink lipstick and a light red eyeshadow to compliment her green eyes.  Sakura posed in front of the mirror and had to admit she looked pretty damn good.

She was nothing compared to Hinata, though.  Hinata stood in the doorway, a goddess in a kimono decorated with purple flowers connected to vague turquoise stem shapes that danced around each other without ever touching.  The flower pattern took up most of the surface area against a small black background.  Her hair had grown long and beautiful, and she filled out her dress in a way Sakura could only hope for.  She was starting to accept it'd never happen, but she told herself she still had time.  It wasn't only jealously now, though.  

"Damn, Hinata..." Sakura said.  She had to peel her eyes away to look Hinata in the face.

Hinata's bright yellow lips curved into a smile.  "You're beautiful, Sakura," she said.

"Not like you."

Sakura's heart raced as Hinata moved forward, the Hyuuga's every step a lesson in grace.  Hinata placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and looked her in the eye.  "Don't insult yourself, Sakura.  When you do, you insult me, too."

Hinata's words didn't totally resonate with Sakura, but she nodded anyways, shut her eyes, and leaned towards Hinata.  She felt Hinata's arms stiffen.  "Not outside, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and glanced past Hinata.  "But you're so confident these days," she said.

"You know that has nothing to do with it," Hinata said.  "Besides, I'm only confident with you, and hardly at that."  Sakura felt Hinata's soft fingers caress her chin, and she let Hinata guide her head forward to look her in the eyes.  "I just want to be with you, Sakura.  I feel whole when I'm with you."

" _I love you_ , Hinata," Sakura said.

"S-Sakura, _I love you_ ," Hinata said.  Sakura felt one of Hinata's fingers gently graze underneath her eye.  Sakura did the same for Hinata.  "You...you meant..."

"Yeah, Hinata.  I'm so in love with you," Sakura said.  She let the moment linger, the two completely absorbed in each other's eyes.  "We should get going, right?  _Just this_ is probably suspicious."

"You're right," Hinata said.  Her face spoke of the same hurt Sakura felt. 

They walked side by side, but not _too close_.

"Life's not fair, Hinata."

"Life doesn't care one way or the other, Sakura."

"People are wrong, then."

Hinata didn't respond to that.  Instead, she said, "Sakura, I'm stepping down as heir to the Hyuuga."

"Wha-what?  You can't!  What about the Branch?" Sakura asked.  She glanced over at Hinata.  

"Sakura, I'd have to marry a man," Hinata said.  She had a serious look about her.  "Are you okay with that?"  

"N-no...but..."

"I may be able to do more good this way.  Certain things are expected of the head of the clan," Hinata said.  A gentle curve took her lips.  "Hanabi has a good heart, just like my father.  He doesn't want to do wrong, Sakura."

"I've seen that.  It must be tough having all that responsibility," Sakura said.

"Yes.  I'm relieved, honestly.  I hope that's not too selfish of me."

"It's just as selfish to expect it of you."

"Maybe," Hinata said, "but someone has to do it.  There's no winning in those regards."

Sakura stopped before they entered the grassy outskirts, and Hinata followed suit.  Just beyond the bustle of town life was the festival.  Music played.  It was loud in its own welcoming sort of way, if not condemning.  Lights flashed, and Sakura could make out booths, games, and rides.  People were entering and leaving, chatting, laughing.  Kids were excited to go on rides, and some were mad that they didn't get to go on more.  Sakura turned to Hinata.  "You're so mature.  How do you put up with my stupidity?"

"You're not stupid, Sakura," Hinata said.  She smiled.  "You can know everything in the world, or be the wisest person, but none of that matters.  All I want is a good heart that cares about me."

"See.  You make me feel childish."

"I was just talking about my own selfishness.  Is that childish or mature?  Sometimes the line can blur, I find.  I'd take someone who knows nothing, but is kind, any day."

"Is that what you saw in Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.  "And I don't think he's stupid, either."

"Could you be with him?"

"I want to be with _you._ Trust me when I say I love you."

"I-I do.  It's just, things change, and if you were with a boy...."

"Sakura," Hinata said, her voice like a clear day.  "I. Love. You.  I am not Sasuske, or anyone else.  I am not going to leave you.  Friend, or more."

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked.  She stared forward. 

 _You're an idiot, Haruno Sakura,_ she thought.  She had told herself she was going to enjoy the evening with Hinata, but then she went and whined like this.  However, it all started because she couldn't kiss Hinata outdoors.  Hinata understood that, right?  Sakura wanted to reach over and hold Hinata's hand, but she couldn't.  She couldn't do this, she couldn't do that.

"I need to kiss you," Sakura said.  "Waiting.  Making plans.  It's wrong.  It hurts."

Hinata looked at Sakura for a while.  "Byakugan!" she said.  After a moment, she grabbed Sakura by the wrist.  "This way."

The two ran by people, around festival stands, and all the while, Sakura's heart pounded.  She leapt out of the way of a person on a few occasions, and Hinata had to help her from falling, once.  They eventually came to a spot behind a large tent (where something like a talent show was going on, Sakura assumed) that was at a good enough angle so other booths blocked most views.  Karaoke played some silly love song sung by a mediocre drunk.

Hinata dispelled the jutsu, and before Sakura could say a word, Hinata turned to her and pressed her body against her.  She slid her hand down Sakura's wrist, entangled her fingers with hers, and held the back of Sakura's head with her other hand.  Her lips burned with wet passion, and every time Sakura gasped for air, she took in some of Hinata's warm breath.  It sent a shiver down the back of her neck.

Hinata let go of Sakura's hand and brought her now free hand to the base of Sakura's back.  She slowly leaned Sakura over and gently guided her down until Sakura was sitting on the ground.  Then she pressed her weight on Sakura, pushing her down, and down, until Sakura could feel blades of grass against her neck.  Atop Sakura, she kissed her, again and again.  Sakura felt nothing but ignorant pleasure.  She'd let Hinata do whatever she wanted.

"Hih-Hinata," Sakura whispered.  Her face was so warm.  She could only imagine how red she was.  

Hinata, her eyes half-open, and her hair all but draped around them, said, "ever since you kissed me, I've dreamt of how I'd kiss you." 

 


	15. Fire Under the Stars

Hinata was laying on top of Sakura, a hand cupped around her chin and cheek.  She tilted Sakura's head and brushed her lips against the skin of Sakura's neck.  It became a little damp, and the warm air from Hinata sent a shiver down Sakura's spine.  "Hih-Hinata," she said, her heart beating against her chest.  She got a vague feeling of Hinata's large breasts moving against her dress.  An image of Hinata's naked breasts pressed up against her own flashed through her mind, and she let out a moan.

"Mmmm," Hinata purred into the nape of Sakura's neck.  The vibrations tickled _way too good_ and Sakura had to wonder where this was going.  She pleaded for it to never stop.  

Hinata, with her free hand, traced her fingers down Sakura's soft forearm, like silk glancing off silk, until she found Sakura's hand.  Sakura's hand was limp, and Hinata placed her fingers through hers, then caressed Sakura's index finger with her thumb.  "Sh-should...should we be doing this here?" Sakura asked. 

Hinata kissed from her neck up to the corner of her lips.  "No," she said, then covered Sakura's bottom lip with soft, sweet passion.  "But this is the most excited I've ever been."

"How can you be so bold?" Sakura whispered into Hinata's mouth.  She felt Hinata's weight shift as the warmth against her mouth disappeared.  A hand brushed hair from her face, then glided down to her cheek.  Sakura opened her eyes to an image of dark beauty—Hinata (in her purple and black dress, and her matching hair) lit by a backdrop of small white stars.  The brisk night air was between them now.  (How long had Hinata been atop her?)  It wasn't cold, but cool.  Still a good enough excuse to want to pull Hinata back down.

Hinata had a playful smile, mischievous, and her eyes glinted something warm.  "Look at you, so sexy," she said, peering down at Sakura as she straddled her.  The heat against Sakura's stomach felt nice.

"Seh-sexy?"

"Yes," Hinata said.  She brushed her other hand up and down Sakura's forearm as she continued to caress Sakura's cheek.  "If you could only see yourself.  Hair a mess, cheeks burning.  And those eyes and lips.   _Craving_.   _So dirty_ , Sakura."

"Dirty?"

"I reflected a lot on what I wanted, Sakura," Hinata said.  Her eyes softened to a warmth Sakura knew well: love.  "The truth is, I am terrified.  But I realized that things could have played out much more differently, and I decided I didn't want to make you have to lead me the whole way.  If I want to do something, and I see a chance, I have to try."

Sakura pushed herself up onto her elbows until she was inches from Hinata's face.  "You're so right, Hinata," she said.  The corners of her lips pulled up, then merged with Hinata's.  She pushed Hinata back, making her catch herself with her palms.  Sakura leaned over her, wrapping her arms around Hinata's body.  Hinata pushed off the ground and spun them around so she was on top again.  "No fair," Sakura said.

"There is no 'fair,' Sakura," Hinata said.  Her hands were to either side of Sakura's head as she straddled her once more.  She grinned.

"Is that so? "Sakura asked.

"Yeh-yeah," Hinata said.  A bit of worry spread across her face.  "Sakura, what's with that look?"

"While you've been thinking about how you'd kiss me, I've been thinking about how _I'll fuck you_."

"S-Sakura!"

Sakura laughed, then rolled them over.  She looked down at Hinata's glowing face.  "Oh, so now you likethat word?"

"S-Sakura...."

"Say it."

"S-Sakura...."

" _Say_   _it_."

"Fah-fuck me, Sakura!"


	16. And They Never Did Catch That Festival

Sakura stared at her hand. Between her fingers was the image of a girl sprawled out on her back, eyes shut and panting. Her face was still red, but that heavenly glow had faded. The girl lifted her head and looked at Sakura. The smile that formed on the girl's lips struck her. Sakura put her hand in the grass, clenching blades. The girl sat up and scooched closer. The pit of Sakura's stomach tried to run, and she glanced away.

"Sakura?" the girl asked.  She raised a hand to Sakura's cheek then slid it so the tips of her fingers went into Sakura's hair and out again, in a gentle circular motion.  "Is something wrong?"

Sakura looked the girl the eyes.  They were so inviting that she didn't want to go.  "No," Sakura said.  She tried to smile.

"S-Sakura?  I love you, Sakura," the girl said.  Her eyes glistened.  

"I...I love you, too," Sakura said.

"Sakura, do you want me to...to...."

"N-no.  We should get to the festival.  Before it's closed for the night."

"Alright, Sakura," the girl said.  Sakura knew her well enough to know the sadness on her face was her own.

The two stood up.  The girl brought herself close to Sakura.  She looked so delicate compared to  _before._   Sakura smiled, but she could feel the sadness tainting it again. 

"Do you regret it?" the girl asked. 

The pain in her voice and the compassion in her eyes brought tears to Sakura's.  Sakura reached over and hugged Hinata.  "No, of course not," she said.  So warm.  So soft.  She rubbed her cheek into Hinata's neck.

Hinata held Sakura tight with one hand and ran the other up and down her back.  "Then why?" she asked.

"I...I'm sorry, Hinata," Sakura said.  Hinata's hair tried to tickle her face, and its scent brought back memories of her crying on her bed two years ago.  She had been...was always so nice to her. "I think I'm just having trouble processing it all."

"Don't be sorry.  If everything were easy, we might not be here, this night, together."

Sakura tried to push herself closer to Hinata.  When she felt she might hold on too tightly, she looked up at the stars.  "I kind of can't believe myself," she said,  "it's funny, isn't it?"

"Funny?  How?"

"I can't believe you actually said it," Sakura said.  She giggled.

Hinata didn't respond.  Sakura pulled back and looked over Hinata's blushing face. 

"You dummy," Hinata said.  She leaned her forehead against Sakura's.  "I love you, so, so much, Haruno Sakura."

"I love you, so, so much, Hyuuga Hinata."


End file.
